User talk:Tomahawk23
Welcome Hi, welcome to Organized Crime Fiction Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User:Tomahawk23 page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- Kingofawosmeness777 (Talk) 03:00, November 25, 2011 I have made some noticable yet not major edits to your page. I have modeled it after actual American Mafia families and while not changing or adding anything, I made the facts more realisitc to a family outside of New York City. Let me know if you have any questions. Kingofawosmeness777 04:17, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Well you see there are several reasons families outside of New York or Chicago don't have more than 50 to 60 members usually. Firstly, New York and Chicago are the largest and third largest cities in the country and have the largest Italian populations out of any other cities in the United States. Secondly, the Mafia doesn't need a ton of members because they don't need to prove anything with force, everyone knows not to mess with the Mafia. Lastly, your made members are your most trusted pisan so you usually let them control your rackets and give the rough and mundane jobs to your associates. Kingofawosmeness777 16:32, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Alright, but admins have to contribute their fair share and be active. Kingofawosmeness777 21:25, November 25, 2011 (UTC) I'm sure you'll do fine. Just make sure you act responsibly. Kingofawosmeness777 22:41, November 25, 2011 (UTC) Exscuse me mate, but i HAVE made allies with the Cats, I am the only one that had thier famous attack in 1995, and I am almost positive you said your gang was proffesional. From the pic i see, it looks like your one of those bloody back street guys, wearing ski masks and a rain jacket. your not scaring me one bit, so i think you should get out of my territory of exspertise, and stay in the sewers, this kind of buisness is my job. KOA Immortal, CKK I see you are trying to get a spot on admin or buro, i dont think so, if anyone should get it, that anyone should be me, ive been workin my ass of on this wiki, making pages, earnin badges, and you walk in here sayin you want to be admin? if you do somethin, ill be fine with that, but until you actualy do something, like i dunno, come up with some of your own ideas for your gang! or earn the #1 or #2 spot on the wiki, like i was #3 for 2 days, #2 for 1 day, the #1 for 3 days, then King took over that spot, but until that happens, dont barge in here sayin that you want to do that stuff. learn some respect hawk, itll take you places. KoA Immortal, CKK {C Hawk, i dont think your going to be admin, im afraid, ive said in the past your unfit to be admin and i would choose Tesla over you, sorry buddy. La$m00r3 20:48, November 27, 2011 (UTC) It seems like the other guys don't want you to be an admin. Whats your opinion? Kingofawosmeness777 21:48, November 29, 2011 (UTC) Idk, perhaps we should wait a little while longer before I make you a permanent admin. The wiki is fairly new. I'm still not sure though. Kingofawosmeness777 21:48, November 30, 2011 (UTC) This is not because I don't think you wouldn't be a good admin, because I'm sure you would and I am impressed at your wiki and your ideas. But considering all of the things that are going on I think it would be better if I wait a little while longer before I promote anyone else to admin just to make sure everything on the wiki is alright and give it some time to grow. Kingofawosmeness777 16:41, December 3, 2011 (UTC) If I need another admin you'd probably be the first person I'd consult just I want to wait for the wiki to grow a bit you know.Thanks for understanding. Kingofawosmeness777 16:49, December 3, 2011 (UTC) Alright, cool. Kingofawosmeness777 00:08, December 18, 2011 (UTC) Usually mob prostitution is run in brothels instead of on the street. I suggest getting some girls from Mexico or China or somewhere and making them prostitutes. Kingofawosmeness777 04:30, December 21, 2011 (UTC) Dude you used a picture of Al Pacino for 3 different people. It's kind of weird unless the'ye all identical twins or something. Kingofawosmeness777 14:14, December 21, 2011 (UTC) It's not mine, I made it as a rival gang for the Mannino Family. Kingofawosmeness777 00:56, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No one really, I'll just direct their relationship with the Mannino Family. Kingofawosmeness777 02:46, December 24, 2011 (UTC) Here Kingofawosmeness777 02:49, December 24, 2011 (UTC) No, you cannot create new ranks. Kingofawosmeness777 03:33, January 1, 2012 (UTC) Good Idea, how about you look for new members on Deadliest Fiction Wiki and any other wikis you might think are good for new members and I will look on the Godfather and Sopranos wikis. Kingofawosmeness777 23:20, January 7, 2012 (UTC) I made you an admin. Kingofawosmeness777 02:34, January 26, 2012 (UTC) Good job Kingofawosmeness777 03:16, February 18, 2012 (UTC) It's not a real rank. It's just a job Associates do sometimes. Kingofawosmeness777 01:48, March 5, 2012 (UTC) The Commission met yesterday and decided that your gang war in England is attracting way too much attention to the Mafia as a whole. I suggest you find another way to fight your war than be right out there out in the open. Be more secretive about it because we don't want any trouble with the government. If you cause any other families problems you know as a made guy what the consequences are. Kingofawosmeness777 22:20, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Good idea. Kingofawosmeness777 22:01, March 7, 2012 (UTC) Re: just made a new one mate Tə5L@ ᴟAИ you realise the only reason im going to war with you is because your on my land and i plan to get you off, and nothing else, i dont want to attack you, you were just the one that made the first blow and stepped on my land, you get out of England and we can stay at rest. Tə5L@ ᴟAИ RE: The thing in my Sandbox is my ONLY group. -LeoLab 21:34, March 5, 2012 (UTC) Parliament is already on our asses. PB Read Omnicube1 01:12, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawk, I have something important to ask you. Perhaps we can meet in chat sometime. Thanks YouSleepinWithaFishes 01:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) Hello Hey Hawk, I have something important to ask you. Perhaps we can meet in chat sometime. Thanks YouSleepinWithaFishes 01:23, March 8, 2012 (UTC) They don't use kickboxing like at all. Most mobsters just use a type of boxing or street brawling and definate powerful takedown and beatdown moves when they have to fight someone. Just look at fight scenses from mob movies. About the enforcer thing, an enforcer is a job an associate can have just like a hitman or a bodyguard. Kingofawosmeness777 02:10, March 9, 2012 (UTC) Dude, there is no Mafia fighting style. It depends from person to person I'm just saying very few mobsters know any type of martial arts and mainly just use street brawling. Kingofawosmeness777 02:17, March 9, 2012 (UTC) =( You could of at least asked to change my group before you delete it. I could of changed them to a worldwide racketeering group who only moonlight as mercs. 2 hours of work, 3 days of idea development. Gone... Allies Are we offically Allies, I have you listed as such due to our discussion on chat. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:18, March 12, 2012 (UTC) buuuuuuuuut, being an admin means you need to have a personality that people lake, and you also can handle tough situations with ease, you also need smarts and the resources to do so, its not just about doing more things cause you have too much free time, cause thats never a good thing (p.s. i was on weeks before you) Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) plus, ive made more pages than you with a ratio 2:1, i've earned more badges, and people thought i was more prepared to be an admin, but it was KOA's choice Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) 1) where did edits come in? 2) thats cheap, because you just as easly could have edited the same sentance over and over until you got the 408 Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) as you wish -___- Make the Man Visible -Kony 2012 (Tə5L@ ᴟAИ) Oh well. Doesn't really matter. I didn't delete it. Kingofawosmeness777 20:45, March 13, 2012 (UTC) were you the one that made the Cobranie Family the featured article???? Tə5L@ ᴟAИ A sign of Friendship As a sign of Friendship, I'd like to present you with a uniqie weapon, a 30 round revolver.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 23:06, March 25, 2012 (UTC) Absolutley not! No more than ten full members overall. I'm not deleting the blog either. Leave him alone. Kingofawosmeness777 23:31, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Didn't you listen? He had about two full members at each settlement and the rest were associates. Until he responds, we're leaving him alone. Kingofawosmeness777 23:37, March 30, 2012 (UTC) Alright Hawk, i will put the idea of truce ot on the table, i know i have lost this war but i believe it hasn't ended yet. This is all going downhill for me so i ask you to leave this war and i will do the same, let this be a fight between me and the other gangs, i have already had my brawl with you. I would hope you accept my proposal and take it to consideratio before this war befomes panted red with blood. Thank you for yor consideration, Tə5L@ ᴟAИ I think that the original five should be up there in the way of organizations and criminals but replace one with Swg66's organization and leader. It's up to you which one but I'd say leave yours, mine and RS's alone. Kingofawosmeness777 22:30, April 1, 2012 (UTC) No dude. You see, Syracuse is too small of a city to have a mob over about 40-45 made guys. It would attract too much attention for all of those members with their respective operations and everything. There hasn't been enough time for you to gain that many members unless you just let them sign up which is against the rules of the Mafia. Just take my word on it, you're much better off with about 40 members. Kingofawosmeness777 23:02, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Nope. In fact there are already two more powerful Canadian families there that aren't gonna just let you operate. You can obviously have your connections and small scale operations up in Canada, but there's no way you're getting a whole new crew up there. End of discussion. Kingofawosmeness777 23:07, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Maybe. You know how often the books are opened for small families like yours? Like two or three times a year. Don't expect to get many members. Kingofawosmeness777 23:13, April 1, 2012 (UTC) Concealabe handguns and shotguns. Sometimes submachine guns. That's about it. Kingofawosmeness777 00:25, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Maybe sniper rifles once in a great while. Kingofawosmeness777 00:27, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Um, no. Do you know who uses assault rifles and explosives? The military, terrorist organizations, criminals in lawless less urban countries. The Mafia almost never uses any assault rifles or heavy weaponry. I have really had to hold back and let you post all of the unrealisitc military grade weapons you wan't on your page even though it annoys me but the Mafia never gets into combat with heavy weaponry. Our rpg will be just fine. Kingofawosmeness777 00:32, April 6, 2012 (UTC) What can you do? They took the guns. Kingofawosmeness777 00:33, April 6, 2012 (UTC) Alright, I just figured since Leo gave me the idea a long time ago he might have already brought it up. Kingofawosmeness777 17:36, April 7, 2012 (UTC) Hawk, I want you to watch this 5 part video series on the Mafia in order to have a much better understanding of it. I watched it a long time ago and thought it was awesome. http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gcrnTAWwVB8 Kingofawosmeness777 16:44, April 8, 2012 (UTC) You can recruit new users from any wiki you want. On the bureaucrat promotions I am considering people. Kingofawosmeness777 01:43, April 12, 2012 (UTC) Sure, we'll take the deal.You'll get half the money up front and the rest when we recive the shipment.User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:06, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Hey Hawk. I know that you think your so much smarter than everyone else on the wiki and can direct the whole show. But for the 100th time, ASK ME BEFORE YOU DO SOMETHING LIKE THIS. Have you ever thought and considered that maybe other people would like to add their perspectives to any ideas you might have before you run off and change things around. Stop speaking for other users and stop pretending like you run the show. Kingofawosmeness777 16:31, April 15, 2012 (UTC) We don't need all of those small and meaningless categories about specific crimes. On this wiki I'm gonna let users add their own specific categories along with the main categories that every page has. Just ask me before you do anything like that. Kingofawosmeness777 19:02, April 15, 2012 (UTC) Re: Yeah and it's a pain in the ass to see what you did messed up the rest of the main page layout. I'm currently working on what you did wrong. Omnicube1 01:13, April 17, 2012 (UTC) Re: Thank you. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 01:47, April 18, 2012 (UTC) Re: In some cities, where our presence isn't as strong, we do pay some od the local gangs. User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 18:53, April 19, 2012 (UTC) I made some minor edits to your page. I don't care if you change it around a bit but as for the infobox leave it alone. I already warned you about the number of members thing and the way you had the picture of De Niro set up looked terrible. Just leave it. Kingofawosmeness777 13:54, April 22, 2012 (UTC) Just because you have a few made guys and like a half dozen associates operating in Vegas doesn't mean you just pull new members out of thin air. Stop challenging me like this. It stays at 45. Kingofawosmeness777 16:47, April 22, 2012 (UTC) No, what it means is you send a few of your already made guys out to Vegas to run the operations. Kingofawosmeness777 16:56, April 22, 2012 (UTC) I'm sorry but that next generation assault rifle and Javelin Missie was just way too much for be to accept. I deleted it and you are not allowed to traffic in things like that. Certianltey not high military grade missile launchers whose only customers would be terrorists. You already have the FBI on you more than you've had in decades. Think a little. Kingofawosmeness777 22:31, April 30, 2012 (UTC) I noticed that new guy uploaded a Sopranos picture. Make sure he understands that I reserve the right to use characters from the Sopranos. If he has a problem with that let me know. Kingofawosmeness777 23:03, May 1, 2012 (UTC) Hawk, I'm gonna need you to change the amount of money your family makes a year. It's simply too much for a family of your size to be making in a city like Syracuse. Please limit it to around 215 million. It's only what's most logical and still even then it is a huge a amount. Kingofawosmeness777 20:53, May 2, 2012 (UTC) No, your family is realistically only within the range of 220 million AT THE MOST. Actually, our family has a great deal more power than yours. We're in a much larger city, have more made members and associates, have more powerful allies and connections, do a ton more business in construction and unions, have more gamlbing and prostitution operations than you and overall have more influene. I'm not saying your family is weak or powerless I'm just saying realistically you wouldn't be making more than 215-220 million. Just change it. Kingofawosmeness777 03:05, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Keep in mind that you can only cover up so much money before the government catches on. A family of your size is at the complete maximum with that amount. So just cool it down. Our allies are also very strong, in fact our main ally next to other Mafia families is the Yoshitomi Group which is one of the most powerful Yakuza groups in the world and the most powerful in North America. Kingofawosmeness777 20:38, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Btw try to cool it with all the pictures. I think you have enough, maybe a few too many. Save some for other people who might want to make a Mafia family. Kingofawosmeness777 20:40, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Deal Alright, seems like a fair deal. We'll be sending you, as we have just recived a shipment of animals from africa, we'll be sending a shipment to you soon, expect it within two weeks, User:Swg66-Cambria ne'er can yield! 00:45, May 3, 2012 (UTC) Yankee Riders I know we already talked about it in chat, but to make it official, will you help me in the War with the Yankees?User:Richard Starkey The South will rise! 01:32, May 7, 2012 (UTC) The Rule Like I've said, you are only allowed to roleplay as the leader of ONE organization on this wiki. You can create other organizations, but you aren't the leader of them or control them. You only direct their relationship to the organization you roleplay as. It is a definite 100% no on letting users switch between organizations. It will cause too many problems. I will allow Leo to have the Vigil and the New Raj but that's it. Since the BUM is basically one gang Omni is the leader of it. Simple as that. You can change to a new organization, but there is no changing back once you do. You can only lead one organization. If you let users have more, things will get way out of hand very quickly. In the matter of gang wars you can only roleplay as your organization. If you are also involving an organization that you created you can direct their role in the war, but you can't roleplay as them or lead them. This rule is final. Kingofawosmeness777 03:36, May 19, 2012 (UTC) So we're on the same page then? Kingofawosmeness777 14:39, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Yea, that's fine. Kingofawosmeness777 14:46, May 19, 2012 (UTC) It's offical. But I'm gonna make the blog in a little bit. Kingofawosmeness777 14:50, May 19, 2012 (UTC) Hawk, Siberia is the eastern region of Russia that is in Asia. I think you meant Serbia. I'll change it for you. Kingofawosmeness777 21:56, May 22, 2012 (UTC) I think you may be confused. Nearly all families have operations elsewhere in the country, but small with just a few mad members and associates. Kingofawosmeness777 20:53, May 23, 2012 (UTC) Not exactly but sort of. I mean the Chicago family has factions in Des Monies and Omaha and the New York families have factions in Miami and elsewhere in the country. Keep in mind that your family doesn't have the membership or the resources to establish factions in other cities like that. Ad for 3 hours away from Syracuse, the other New York families have pretty much everything outside of your territory locked down. Kingofawosmeness777 02:10, May 24, 2012 (UTC) It just doesn't sound very practical right now. I mean you already have a few guys in Las Vegas and in other cities in central New York and along Lake Ontario. If you really want to expand you might wanna look at the eastern side of Rochester, New York. It's close by but the other side is ran by the Buffalo family. Kingofawosmeness777 13:30, May 24, 2012 (UTC)